


Barnyard Fun

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinky, M/M, PWP, bottom!Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex watches Clark working around the barn. All is not as innocent as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barnyard Fun

Leaning against his car, hands gripping around the rolled down window behind him, Lex had to swallow hard to prevent himself from drooling when Clark lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe sweat from his face, revealing his hard, flat abdomen. If the AI hadn’t taken Clark’s powers, then Lex knew Clark would be alerted to his presence by how hard Lex’s heart was beating.

As hard as farm chores were for Clark now, without his super strength, Lex knew he should go over and offer to help, and soon he would, but for now he was enjoying the show too much to interrupt it. Even with the hard length of his cock pressing against the zipper of his dress pants.

So far, Clark didn’t seem to know Lex was there, so Lex was free to ogle to his heart’s content. Something he’d never allow himself to do so openly if he had an audience. Even if the only audience was the object of his lust. Lionel had taught him too well on not making his desires obvious.

Thoughts of his father were thankfully derailed when Clark bent over and picked up a bale of hay. It was a smorgasbord of delights - getting to see Clark’s ass in stark relief when he bent over, and then his biceps bulging with effort as he straightened with the heavy load in his hands.

Barely managing to restrain a giveaway moan, Lex didn’t resist when his hand slid down his own abdomen and palmed his hard cock. He fought against closing his eyes, though, as he didn’t want to miss the sight of Clark continuing his farm chores.

Five minutes later, Clark looked like he was done. At least, there were no more bales of hay to be moved. Lex licked his lips as Clark grabbed the hem of his shirt again, but this time took it all the way off. Lex was glad the elder Kents weren’t home.

Even if they’d finally accepted his relationship with their son, they might backtrack if they saw the naked want Lex knew was on his face right now. And, if they could read his mind, if they knew even a fraction of the things he wanted to try with Clark, Jonathan would probably go for his gun, and Martha wouldn’t stop him.

The thoughts only got more intense when Clark picked up the hose near his feet and flicked the switch on the pointed, copper nozzle. Water gushed out, and Clark held the nozzle over his head, shaking his hair under the spray, and sluicing a hand down his chest.

Knowing the water would cover any sound he made, Lex didn’t bother to hold back a moan at the sight of Clark half naked and wet, strong hand sliding over his smooth skin, droplets of water clinging to his hair. When Clark bent over to run the water through his hair again, letting the excess drip to the ground, Lex straightened up. He could no longer stand to just watch; he had to touch.

Before he got more than a step, however, Clark was shutting off the water, and loping for the barn. Lex altered his direction slightly, and headed for the barn, too. With all the doors open, it wasn’t very dark, but the change in light did take a few seconds to adjust to.

When Lex finally stepped through the doorway, it was to see Clark, still shirtless, standing on tiptoe and stretching high above the workbench to grab a bottle. Once he had it, he uncapped it, and poured some of the liquid onto the saddle in front of him, and then started to work it in with a rag.

Still not announcing his presence, Lex watched the muscles of Clark’s back bunch and ripple with his motions. Drops of water were still clinging here and there, and Lex no longer hesitated to move forward.

Sliding a hand around Clark’s abdomen, Lex leaned in and licked at those stubborn droplets before Clark could even react. Clark started in his grasp, but leaned back as Lex’s tongue touched his skin. “Lex.”

Shivering at the breathlessness of Clark’s tone, Lex didn’t answer. Instead, he moved on to the next droplet of water, and the next, sinking lower and lower, until he was on his knees behind Clark. Pulling hard on the waistband of Clark’s jeans, Lex managed to pull them down another inch, so his tongue was gliding along the top of Clark’s ass, just dipping down in his crack.

Above him, Clark moaned and slammed his hands into the workbench, pushing his ass out against Lex’s mouth. Smoothly getting to his feet, Lex reached around Clark with his other hand, and started to undo the button of Clark’s pants. Only to have Clark capture his hands and turn in his grasp.

Before he could say anything, Clark was biting kisses into Lex’s lips, and then licking at the sting. “Lex, want you so bad. Please, Lex. Please fuck me.”

Startled by the pleading in Clark’s voice already, it took Lex a second to realize that Clark was trembling. Something he’d been doing for a while, Lex suspected, only Lex had been too preoccupied with Clark’s distracting body to realize it at first. “Jesus, Clark. What gotten you so worked up already? Making love to you is the plan, but I’ve just gotten started.”

The little cry of wanton despair that Clark let out had Lex’s stomach clenching in sudden lust. “No! Not make love; I want you to fuck me! Please, Lex. Over there.”

Looking in the direction Clark nodded in, Lex saw hale bales stacked in roughly the size and shape of a double bed, with a thick blanket spread over them. He looked back at Clark with suspicion in his eyes. “Just how long did you know I was standing there, Clark? How long before I arrived did you know I was coming?”

The barked tone of his voice made Clark blanch, but he answered easily enough. “Sound travels far on a clear, windless Kansas day, Lex, and you’re the only one in town with cars that sound expensive. Even without my super hearing, I knew you were coming at least five minutes before you got here.”

Lex could feel his expression turn predatory, and judging from Clark’s small gasp, he could see it. Starting to move, Lex half pushed, half herded Clark backwards towards the hay bales. “You want it that bad, Clark, then I can definitely oblige. I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll forget your name, your parents’ names, the names of your birth parents, and the name of your home planet. I’ll have you coming so hard you’ll black out.”

Loving the whimpers already coming from Clark, Lex started to undo his own shirt and shrugged out of it. Clark shivered again, and stared at Lex’s bare skin. The look on his face made Lex harden more, even as he started on his pants. “If you want me to fuck you, then I suggest you get naked before me, or I’ll be forced to satisfy myself.”

That had Clark scrabbling at his clothes, and even without super speed, was completely nude before Lex could even toe off his shoes. Putting a hand against Clark’s chest, feeling the trembling Clark couldn’t control, Lex pushed hard enough to get him to sit.

Clark let out a cry as his ass hit the blanket, and Lex dove in and swallowed it up. Clark’s reactions were ratcheting up Lex’s own desire and lust, and he plundered Clark’s mouth, giving no quarter to Clark’s lesser experience.

Continuing to fuck his tongue into Clark’s mouth, Lex reached down and grabbed Clark’s hard cock tightly. Clark arched back with a cry, separating his mouth from Lex’s. “Fuck, Clark. Look at you. You’re ready to come already. You want to? You want to come; take the edge off?”

Clark’s answer was to plant his fists behind him, and use that as leverage to fuck his hips up into the tunnel Lex’s fist provided. He snapped them up hard and fast, and Lex grabbed his hair with his free hand, and dragged Clark’s mouth back to his.

The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, but Lex didn’t care. He twisted his wrist at the same time that he plunged his tongue deep into Clark’s mouth. Keeping a firm grip on Clark’s hair, he prevented Clark from arching away, and Lex suddenly felt Clark’s cock pulsing in his grip.

Yanking Clark’s head back, Lex looked at him with blazing eyes. “Watch me, Clark.” Waiting until Clark’s eyes focused enough to see him, Lex looked down. When Clark’s eyes followed his, Lex wiped the come off his hand and onto his cock, coating himself with Clark’s spend.

Clark’s cock, which hadn’t completely softened, twitched and Clark let out a weak moan. In spite of his recent orgasm, his voice still sounded full of desire; it was if he hadn’t come at all. “Yes, Lex. Do it. Fuck me. Please.”

Fighting for control, Lex took a deep breath, and then looked Clark in the eyes. “I’m not going to be able to give you lots of time for prep, Clark, so I’m giving you a chance to--”

Lex broke off when Clark sucked two of Lex’s fingers into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around them once before pulling them free. “I want this. I want to feel you filling me, fucking in to me hard and fast. Don’t make me wait any longer. Just fuck me.”

Eyes blackening with lust, Lex pushed against Clark’s chest. “On your back. Hold your legs spread, in the air.”

With a cry of excited arousal, Clark did as he was told, and Lex’s breath caught in his throat when he looked down at the splayed form of his lover. “Oh, you kinky bastard. Jesus Christ, Clark, are you trying to kill me?”

Reaching down between Clark’s splayed, upraised legs, Lex grabbed the base of the vibrating dildo he could now clearly see protruding from Clark’s hole. He took a few moments to enjoy the stretched muscle clinging tightly to the toy.

Then, grabbing the protruding base, he pulled it all the way out, looking at it almost clinically. “It isn’t as thick around as I am. It won’t have stretched you enough.”

Even though it was a statement, Clark’s broken voice answered him. “I...I told you, I want to...oh, god...to feel you.”

A growl of want made it’s way out of Lex’s throat at that, and he dialed the vibrations up higher and plunged the dildo all the way back in. Clark’s cry that time was much louder and more prolonged, and he arched up into it, his hips coming right off the blanket covered hay.

Unable to hold back, Lex did it again and again, all but punching the toy back in every time he pulled it out. Lex, who had always prided himself on keeping control while with a lover, could feel himself start to lose it as he watched Clark writhe and pant below him. Clark’s hard cock slapping his stomach, hands clenched into the blanket as he pushed up every time the dildo worked into him.

The only reason Lex hadn’t come yet, was that he was totally caught up in watching Clark. Focused on giving him pleasure, on wringing every sound out of him possible. Lex became mesmerized by the sight of the skin around the rim getting redder and puffier as he worked the dildo, of seeing the tip disappear back inside.

Lex had no idea how long he’d been fucking Clark with it, when Clark suddenly grabbed his wrist. “Now, Lex! Goddamnit, fuck me now!”

Clark’s voice sounded unbelievably wrecked, but the hoarse, desperate sound had its intended effect. It snapped Lex back, and he threw the sex toy across the barn, and thrust himself inside. Clark’s shout of, “Yes!” merged while Lex’s inarticulate shout of ecstasy as Clark’s tight heat closed around him.

Lex didn’t stop until he was all the way in, and then only to wrap his arms around Clark’s thighs to drag him even closer. Locking eyes with Clark, Lex changed tactics, and started to slide in and out slowly and gently.

Making a sound of frustration, Clark pushed his ass back against Lex, trying to entice him to go faster. Lex kept an iron grip on Clark’s thighs, however, so none of Clark’s efforts were successful. “Be still!”

Reaching down, Lex ran a finger up and down Clark’s turgid length, rubbing over the crown and dipping into the slit. “Wearing a dildo all that time; I’m impressed, Clark. You would have had to keep yourself clenched tight around it constantly, so it wouldn’t slip out. Did you like knowing you were wearing it while I was watching it? Wearing it in public, knowing at any moment, someone could come along for a visit while you had it in. Did it thrill you, Clark?”

“Yes! I kept thinking about dropping my pants out there and playing with it. I imagined what would happen if you saw me do that, and I pictured an audience forming, all watching to see what I did to myself.”

The defiant tone in Clark’s voice was a little ruined by how wrecked and hoarse he sounded, but it didn’t ruin the effectiveness of what he was saying. “Jesus, Clark! You’re much kinkier than I gave you credit for. I love it.”

Sliding his hands around to the insides of Clark’s thighs, Lex extended his thumbs and pressed them against the outer edges of Clark’s rim. Within a hair’s breath of touching himself as he moved in and out of Clark.

Then, he was touching himself, as he moved his thumbs further in. Lex felt the slightly callused tips of his thumbs catch on the tight skin of Clark’s rim, and pulled very gently, at first. When all it did was start Clark thrashing on the blanket again, Lex pulled harder.

Moving his thumbs just slightly, they pushed down past the rim a small amount, and Lex had to take a deep breath to help control his reaction to the extra pressure along his erection. Clark didn’t bother to contain his reaction. “God, Lex! Fuck! Please stop teasing me, and fuck me. Please!”

A dark chuckle worked its way out of Lex’s mouth. “Those vibrations really did you in, didn’t they? I certainly understand your desperation better, now. More intense than you were expecting, wasn’t it?”

Clark’s only response was a sharp cry as one of Lex’s thumbs slid all the way in. Using his free hand, Lex manhandled Clark onto his side, the change in position enabling him to slot himself closer and slide in even deeper. It also allowed his thumb to more easily hit that spot inside of Clark.

Pressing his fingers against Clark’s perineum, and his thumb on the small nub inside, Lex was able to stimulate Clark’s prostate from inside and out. Clark’s moans became almost continuous, and only ratcheted up in volume when Lex increased the speed and force of his thrusts.

Putting one knee up on the bales, Lex was able to lean over Clark and better see his face, and get even better leverage for fucking into Clark. “You have no idea what you made me want to do to you when I saw that toy inside of you, Clark. The ideas it put in my head.”

Lex had to stop talking when he really looked down at Clark. Hips tilted, back arched, mouth open in ecstasy, arms thrown over his head. He was the picture of seductive abandon, and the sight made Lex’s pleasure spike to critical levels.

Giving one last firm rub with his thumb and fingers, Lex pulled his hand free, and wrapped it around Clark’s cock. Matching the movement of his hand with his hips, Lex managed to sustain his rhythm for several more thrusts before his hips started stuttering. “Come with me, Clark! Come, now!”

Almost immediately, Clark’s cock started pulsing in Lex’s grip. The feeling of Clark’s release, and the scent of his pleasure, triggered Lex’s own. Thrusting deeply one more time, Lex emptied himself into Clark’s body.

For an indeterminate amount of time, Lex’s entire body shook and his cock pulsed, even after Clark went limp below him. Finally, Lex collapsed over Clark, resting his forehead against Clark’s chest. He stayed like that for several minutes while he relearned how to breath, and his heart rate returned to more normal levels.

The expected embrace never came from Clark, and knowing how his lover enjoyed cuddling after sex, Lex was surprised. Lifting his head, he reached out and cupped Clark’s cheek.

When he still got no response, Lex stroked a thumb over Clark’s face. “Clark?” When that didn’t elicit reply, Lex slid up so he could better see Clark’s face. What he discovered made him smile.

Clark was unconscious. Lex smiled, quite satisfied. He always did try to keep his promises. Although, he had to admit, they weren’t usually as fun to keep as this one had been.


End file.
